Así es Hermione Granger
by Aiskel
Summary: Hermione Granger intenta seguir en línea recta por la vida, solo que esta da muchas curvas y a veces va en zig-zag. Hermione/Draco
1. Traición

Había discutido otra vez con Ron, algo que no era nuevo, pero esta vez le hacia algo más de daño. Le parecía totalmente injusto que la llamara traidora, ella nunca traicionaría a Harry, era como su hermano, y que haya ido al baile de navidad con Victor no quiere decir que lo ayude a ganar a Harry en el torneo de los tres magos, en este caso cuatro. Entonces no entendía esto, el que no se haya dado cuenta de que era una chica no era su problema.

Se limpio las lagrimas que rodaban por su cara con rabia, y eso eran, lagrimas de rabia.

Por lo menos nadie la veía en ese pasillo, aunque pronto tendría que reunirse con Victor que estaría preocupado por ella y seguro que la buscaba.

**Traicionarlos con el enemigo.**

**El enemigo.**

Victor era una persona inteligente y agradable, últimamente estaba más suelto para hablar, ya que tenia mas confianza con el idioma.

**Dar información sobre Harry.**

**Sobre Harry.**

Si de lo que menos hablaban era de Harry, cuando hablaba con él era como una vía de escape, y no hablar sobre Voldemort o sobre Quidditch, aunque parezca increíble, el buscador de un equipo nacional de ese deporte no se pasaba horas hablando sobre el.

**Solo te utiliza.**

Era una chica lista, tal vez ingenua con algunas cosas pero no le parecía que Victor la estuviera utilizando.

**Traicionarnos con el enemigo.**

Bufo molesta, enemigo, por Merlín ni que fuera el mismísimo Voldemort, oh que fuera....

- ¿Tu pareja se ha dado cuenta ya que no mereces la pena y te ha dejado de lado?

Esa voz, Merlín, ¿Este chico cuando maduraría?. Cuando Hermione le vio, tenia su típica cara de asco, mirándola con los sus ojos plateados llenos de odio.

- El enemigo – Esa palabra se escapo en un susurro de los labios de Hermione que se quedo mirando fijamente a Draco Malfoy, que la escucho perfectamente.

- Si, come-libros, soy el enemigo – Lo dijo con una de una manera que a Hermione le pareció casi como si estuviera orgulloso de ello.

Fue precisamente ese orgullo de que fueran enemigos, esa afirmación tan contundente, y ya que Voldemort no estaba cerca, Draco Malfoy era el enemigo jurado de Harry y de Ron en el colegio. Ron la acusaba de relacionarse con el enemigo, a ella le perecía injusto por que no era cierto. Y precisamente el que no fuera justo era lo que sacaba de quicio a Hermione, así que haría que esa acusación tuviera todos los fundamentos posibles, así solo le tendría que rendir cuentas a su conciencia.

- Pero que demo.... - Malfoy no pudo termina la frase ya que una castaña totalmente decidida lo cogió por la túnica, lo acerco a ella, poniéndose de puntillas y unió sus labios a los de él, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido. Cuando todo termino lo separo de ella de un empujón.

- ¡Traición!, toma traición.

fue lo único que dijo, mientras se iba del pasillo con pasos firmes hacia el gran salón, y con una sonrisa en los labios de superioridad, las mismas que tenia cuando un profesor la felicitaba por un trabajo bien hecho.

Puede que haya gastado su primer beso con ese idiota, pero tenia la satisfacción de restregárselo a la cara a Ron, aunque solo sea interiormente. Ahora lo que haría seria disfrutar lo que queda de baile con Victor, que se acerca a ella con aire preocupado.

- Te estaba buscando

- Solo estaba equilibrando la balanza de lo que es justo – le sonrió tomándolo del brazo para seguir bailando, y es que la noche era joven y ella estaba completamente feliz.

Mientras en el pasillo un chico estaba totalmente paralizado, pensando de que traición hablaba Granger y por que esa le había besado, no solo se había atrevido a tocarlo, sino a !BESARLO¡ sin su consentimiento, y eso era algo que no le parecía justo.

* * *

Lo siento por los guiones, a mi me aparecen y luego no los veo, la verdad es que tengo problemas con ellos XD intentare solucionarlo.

Espero que os guste.

XoXo


	2. Amortentia: Explicación perfectamente

Mi musa me vino de visita XD

Cambien el título principal, ya que encagaba más, solo espero que haya funcionado y no me equivocara.

* * *

Ella era una chica que lo razonaba todo, y es que sus sentimiento tan erráticos hacia Ron tenían que tener una explicación. Le molestaba que no notara que era una chica, pero Harry tampoco lo notaba y eso no le molestaba.

**Habría una explicación.**

El año pasado le molestaba que hablara de lo bonita que era Cho con Harry, pero en cambio no le molesto que Harry saliera con esta.

**No lo entendía.**

Este año le molestaba que se pavoneara delante de las chicas sobre su puesto de guardián, que consiguió gracias a ella, pero no le molestaba que las chicas fueran detrás de Harry. Esto último siempre le molestaba a Ginny, pero no a ella.

Fue este ultimo pensamiento que le dio la respuesta a sus preguntas, ya había encontrado una _explicación totalmente razonable_. Lo admitiría, pero solo interiormente, aunque eso ya le costaba mucho.

Le gustaba Ronald Weasley.

**Eso lo _explicaba_ todo, tenia sentido.**

Aunque en el comienzo de su sexto curso ella se tendría que preocupar por otras cosas como sus estudios, ayudar a Harry en todo lo que pudiera, sobre todo después de la muerte de Sirius, todas las nuevas preguntas que se empezó a hacer después de su visita al ministerio, y pensar en lo que iba a poner en su ensayo de Transformaciones.

Pero era **perfectamente razonable **que con sus 16 años ya se sintiera atraída por alguien, estaba en esa edad, era normal.

En clase de pociones cuando vio la Amortentia ya sabia a que olería, sabia lo que le gustaba y también tenia una _explicación razonable _para cada una, seguro que encontraría el olor de los libros antiguos o a pergamino nuevo, el olor del césped después de llover o recién cortado, pero estaba totalmente segura que olería a Ron, de eso no la salvaba nadie, sobre todo después de sus anteriores deducciones.

Cuando el profesor le dijo que se acercara para olerla confirmo sus sospechas...

**Césped recién cortado.**

Si eso le gustaba, tenia su _explicación_, normalmente estaba con su padre en el patio cuando él lo cortaba, le gustaba ese olor característico, sobre todo cuando leía una historia de antiguas aventuras, le ayudaba a adentrarse en ella. La llevaba a otro mundo estar en el patio sentada debajo del árbol leyéndolas.

**A pergamino nuevo.**

Si, también era _razonablemente explicable_, le encantaba ver un pergamino recién comprado, el cual ella tendría que llenar, ya sea con algún ensayo o cuando solía escribir algunas cosas. Y es que cada pergamino nuevo era como una aventura nueva para ella y solo de ella. Si lo reconocía, le gustaba hacer los trabajos que les ponían, arreglarlos a su manera, poner lo que ella creía que era más importante primero, detallar las cosas, dibujar otras para hacer que se entendiera mucho mejor.

Y por ultimo...

No lo reconocía.

**Ese olor.**

Frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz, tenia que encontrar la fuente de ese olor,_ tenia _que explicarlo, cerro los ojos buscando es su memoria donde y cuando lo olio.

En un pasillo.

Olía a fresco y algo amentolado, le gustaba, pero no caía exactamente que era. Tal vez era algún pasillo con ese olor en particular. Y es que a Hermione no le extrañaba nada que cada pasillo de ese mágico castillo tuviera un olor diferente, tal vez fuera alguno cercano a la biblioteca.

Pero carecía de sentido.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Ron una vez se puso una colonia algo mentolada, que en un principio le pareció algo fuerte, pero tal vez no la recordaba tan nítidamente como creía.

Eso era, ahí estaba el olor que buscaba, era Ron.

Sonrió satisfecha, había encontrado lo que buscaba, todo encajaba.

Esa era una explicación perfectamente razonable.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así ya sabeís que hacer.

XoXo


	3. El principio

Esto no me pertenece a mí, no soy rubia y no vivo en Londres. Los personajes no son mios, y todo eso ya lo sabeís.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, eso desde que se entero que era una bruja. Tenia un nudo en el estomago cuando paso por la pared para ir al andes 9 y tres cuartos y definitivamente se le puso la carne de gallina al ver el expresso. Apenas escucho lo que decían sus padres, quería subir, ahora.

Prometió lo que su madre quería que prometiera, aunque no la escucho, por primera vez en sus 12 años de vida no presto atención alas indicaciones de sus padres.

En el compartimiento si que puso su total atención aunque el chico era un poco "miedica" era una fuente de información, algo lenta, sobre todo después de que una rana de chocolate se escapara ¡saltando! Y Neville le dijera que era algo normal, por su puesto eso después de que me quedara con las ganas de comer chocolate. Y por lo visto eso en este colegio se convertía en todo una aventura.

Y ahora me dirigía toda frustrada, si una chica de 12 años puede frustrarse, después de la "conversación" con Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter y buscar al dichoso sapo por todo el tren.

Por fin encontró a la señora del carrito, pidió 5 ranas, no era muy buena con los reflejos y todo buen experimento siempre tenia errores y conociéndose 4 terminarían saltando al suelo. Pero como que se llamaba Hermione Granger una de ellas la atrapaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al maldito sapo, se giro a toda velocidad y chocó con un uniforme de Hogwarts, miro hacia arriba y veo unos ojos grises, pelo rubio, y una sonrisa que se dibujaba por momentos.

- Lo siento - se disculpo Hermione dando un paso atrás y viendo a los dos matones que acompañaban, uno comía un pastel de calabazas y el otro la miro al mismo tiempo que gruñía.

- No importa, supongo, pero creo que se te escapan – señalo con la cabeza el suelo. El golpe me había hecho tirar dos paquetes que se habían abierto y ahora estaban saltando por su libertad. Otras dos que no podría cazar.

- Otra cosa saltarina que pierdo.

- Tal vez deberías hacerlas levitar – dijo el chico.

- Creí que estaba prohibido hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

- Piensa que el tren es territorio escolar, no te afectara saltarte algunas normas estúpidas.

¡CROAACCC! El sonido venia de sus pies, hay estaba Trevor, junta a la pierna del chico. Uno de los grandotes se aparto asqueado. Una rápida mano la cogió de forma poco amable, la alzo y la miro con ojo fríos.

- Supongo que esto es lo que buscabas - Me lo tendió bruscamente.

- Gracias

- Nos vamos, Crabbe, Goyle, las cosas de niñas dejemoslas a las niñas.

Todos lo magos eran como él... Que malos ejemplos he visto de momento, ese pelirrojo harapiento, Neville asustadizo y el aristocrático y arrogante rubio.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que me han dejado un mensaje y las que me leyeron y no dieron señales.

Saadraah, Warelestrange, Brooke Silva y Angs.

XoXo


End file.
